Lonely Nights
by Zafara-FanFictions
Summary: King Varian is up late one evening and hears a noise down the hall, what could it be?


Anduin's accident had put a lot of stress on the king of Stormwind. Varian spent many nights wide awake, praying to the Gods that his son would be able to walk again. On one of those sleepless nights, he was laying in his bed, only garbed in thin linen pants. He laid with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as if he could see right through it and could the abundance of stars in the Krasarang sky. His acute sense of hearing caught a faint noise coming from Jaina's quarters. He relit his candle and traveled down the hallway, another sound came - much similar to a groan. Startled by the sound, without thinking twice he threw open her door. "Jaina!" That's when King Varian's eyes widened.

The High King had caught the archmage of the Kirin'Tor pleasuring herself. Jaina's face erupted in a shade of crimson that was similar to the shade of the SIn'Dorei banner. "King Varian…" she squeaked, retracting her hand and recovered her nether regions with her nightgown. "I didn't realize someone was awake."

Varian couldn't help but to just stare. Lady Jaina was a beautiful woman. That evening she was wearing a thin violet nightgown in when she sat up her breasts threatened to spill over the edge with her nipples still hard from her earlier self-pleasuring. Her knees were also clamped together as if trying to stop her scent from tickling Varian's nose.

Jaina's looks alone were causing Varian to grow hard, but when her scent wafted past his nose and then the speed of him getting harder doubled.

The archmage took noticed and bit her lower lip nervously. "Are you thinking what I am, Your Majesty?"

Varian blew out his candle and sat it down on her nightstand. "Please, Jaina, call me Varian."

Jaina sat up and she was nearly face to face with the king's crotch. She looked up at him with her eyes, those beautiful blue orbs were shimmering in the moonlight. "May I?"

Varian nervously nodded as Jaina reached up and untied the stings of his pants. He helped her tug them off his hips and shivered when the cool air embraced his roughly eight-inch, half-hard erection.

Jaina's face erupted with a vivid red yet again as she leaned down a little and kissed the head. "Are you sure that this is alright?"

"Yes, Jaina," Varian growled, rubbing her platinum head as she took only a couple inches in her mouth at first.

Jaina worked her tongue over his rapidly hardening cock and then swallowed three more inches.

Varian panted, gripping her hair with his fist. It has been nearly sixteen years since his last time fucking but he wasn't going to let himself lose so quickly. He continued to purr and growl like some sort of animal as Jaina continued bobbing her head up and worked her tongue all over his shaft. He took a tighter hold on her hair. "J-Jaina," he panted. He looked down and noticed that one of Jaina's hands rested on his hip while the other one found its way back under Jaina's dress.

Varian purred and gently pulled Jaina off his cock. The needy groan she made sent Varian over edge as he orgasmed over her tongue and down her throat and chin.

Jaina finally pulled off and used her blanket to wipe off whatever seed she couldn't reach with her tongue. "I am surprised, Varian. For one who is so bitter you are so sweet."

Varian gave a halfhearted chuckle as Jaina laid on her back, knees apart and revealing the source of the sweet smell that has been driving Varian insane. He licked his lips and dropped to his knees. Without giving warning he plunged face first into her thighs, lapping up anything his tongue could grab.

Jaina moaned as she gripped Varian's hair and steered him to where she wanted to be licked.

Varian growled and started to rub her clit with his tongue, causing a various amount of sounds and juices to erupt from the archmage.. He purred as be plunged his tongue past her slit and deep into her hole and twirled it around.

Jaina moaned loudly, pulling his face closer and couldn't resist grinding up and causing herself to scream louder when the scar tissue on the bridge of his nose rubbed up against her clit. "Varian, I-I'm!" Jaina couldn't last through that sentence as she felt Varian reach up with a free hand and pinch and grope her breast. Jaina cried out for Varian and the Light before she orgasmed all over the king's face.

Varian managed to pull free and gasped for air, his face shining in the moonlight.

Jaina gave a slight chuckle as she handed a blanket to Varian.

Varian smiled and then wiped his face off. He reached over and finished pulled Jaina's nightgown off of her before he pinned her down and planted kisses on her breasts before sliding his tongue out and caressed her nipple tenderly, suckling on his like a hungry babe.

Jaina moaned. "Varian Wrynn, I swear to your ancestors. Stop teasing me and just fuck me!"

Varian smirked around the nipple in his mouth. "How badly?" He tenderly bit down.

Jaina screamed. "make it to where I can't get up in the morning. Fuck me so hard that we threaten to bring about a second Cataclysm!"

Varian grinned as he kissed up her chest and started to suckle on her jawline. "As you wish, my lady," he purred. He rubbed his throbbing cock on Jaina's slit before pushing in, burring himself balls-deep. He shivered at the warmed and took hold of the bed sheets on either side of Jaina's head.

Jaina already started to roll her hips against Varian's when he started to pump in and out of her. Jaina dug her nails into his back. "Harder, faster, oh Light, Varian PLEASE!"

Varian was happy to oblige as he sped up and increased the power of each thrust and was satisfied with listening to the wooden headboard thump against the stone wall every time he buried his cock inside Jaina's slit.

Jaina bit down on Varian's shoulder hard enough to draw a dab of blood. She cried out for Varian yet again as one hand traveled and started to explore the scars on his back. These scars seemed to make her wetter as Varian found it easier to slid in and out of her heated sex.

Varian growled as he continues to build up his power and speed and didn't even miss a beat when he flipped her over and fucked her doggy-style, like the true wolf he was. Varian fell back on his ass and kept Jaina facing the wall. What he lost in speed, he made up for in power and deepness.

Jaina moaned and purred at the new position as Varian nestler her shoulder in between his chin and neck as he tipped her forward to regain some of his lost speed. Jaina threw out her arms and gripped the bed to hold the both up.

Both started to moan and scream as their orgasms grew closer and closer. Being raised a gentleman, Varian waited until Jaina's orgasm started before he started to fill her womb with his seed.

The both panted heavily as Varian carefully let Jaina down and curled around her. Jaina petted his hair as she pilled the soaked blanket over them. "What are you going to say if you've gotten me pregnant, Varian?"

Varian smiled, planting a kiss on Jaina's cheek, "Tell the Alliance that Stormwind has gained a queen and a new prince or princess."


End file.
